Duo of Darkness
by kittykiss1514
Summary: "So we'll be aquantences?" The red hooded girl asked, a small tilt to her head shown. "No, more of friends..." Nny said slowly, cautious of what he said to the girl. "I do not recall having any...'friends?" She replied, smiling a little at the new 'friend'. (NnyxOC, might have some yaoishness. Yes it is a word.)


_**OOC: ok this is my first jthm fanfic so bear with me on this one. I don't do good with keeping Johnny in character so...um...yeah...let's see how much I suck at this one.**_

_**~Meow **_

Duo of Darkness

Chapter One

A dark figure sat dully on a couch staring blankly at the TV. He ran a hand through his messy black hair and stretched out his arms and legs. His dark clothes blended with his pale skin as he continued to stare blanking at the television.

"You know Johnny, it might be more entertaining if the TV was _ON_." A short boy with white hair dressed in a gothic philsberry dough boy costume stated; sitting next to him smiling.

"Quite right Mr. Eff, it might be far more entertaining than a blank screen." Another gothic boy that looked like the other boy, but was reversed colors and the word 'F*CK' on his shirt. Johnny rolled his eyes and started to get the remote, but the doughboy that just spoke got it first.

"Thank you..._D-boy_..." Johnny growled and turned it on. The news flashed on and right when Johnny was going to turn it...

"Wait! Turn it up!" Mr. Eff exclaimed, pointing at the TV.

The ugly newscaster had a distressed look on her face as she looked at some sheets of paper.

"Breaking news, a psychopathic murdering duo has rained our town once more."

Johnny almost choked on his own spit, "Shhhh!" Exclaimed D-boy.

The news lady continued, "We have a picture of both killers." A picture showed on the screen as he took his time to examine it. The girl was an albino. White hair with very pale skin, but not red eyes. Her eyes were a bright green that glowed on the TV screen. Her outfit appeared as a bloody Alice in Wonderland dress, and instead of blue it was black and a long red hood. The male had a bright green half shaved hair and a purple suit on, a yellow shirt under it, a green bow tie, and a yellow flower. He had the same skin tone as her, but wild yellow eyes. Johnny gawked as he heard the lady continue on.

"If we have these killers continue, our homicidial maniac will have competition." Johnny stood, fury and rage raining over him he took his axe and sliced the TV in a clean stroke. His back arched and his hands in fists, he glared at the broken and sparking TV. He thought a trip to the basement would be mind calming.

The dough boys sighed as they looked at their once working TV. "Awww, I know he didn't like the TV, but we did." Mr. Eff said in a melancholy tone, D-boy shrugged and they followed Johnny to the basement.

* * *

The basement was large and dark, tortured people filled the place as blood would spew on the floor and last breathes would be breathed. Johnny smiled smugly as he walked to a man that was skinned and laying in a bath tub, it was a disgusting sight for some but beautiful for Johnny. The man was shuddering, Johnny grinned and grabbed a knife, "Now let me tell you one last thing," he stated slowly, "don't call me WACKY!" He jabbed the knife into his back, knife after knife went through his back and stomach as blood spewed all over him and the tub. After the job was done he stretched and sighed in delight, it was nice to do that. D-boy and poked their heads out from behind Johnny's leg and they started to judge Johnny's work. D-boy spoke first.

"Your work would get a solid eight."

"Why an eight, I'd give it a ten!"

"Well you see at knife A and knife B was to close to his heart, if would kill him too soon for him to suffer therefore not as fun. But he would get a bonus point for passion. So his overall score would be a nine." He smiled.

"Ah I do see, but at least he got the job done."

"Yes quite we-"

"_**QUIET**_~!" Johnny yelled, everyone held their breath. Johnny held the bridge of his nose and kicked both of the doughboys out of the room as he followed, almost stepping on both of them. He couldn't help it; they were only a foot tall. He looked down at the two little boys, Johnny could not help but to pick them up and bring them upstairs. D-boy wiped a small tear from his little cheek as they were sat in a small bedroom in where they were sat on two small beds that were one foot and three inches long and ten inches wide. One had black sheets and a big skull on it ( 's) and the other white with a bold black lettered word on the front: 'F*CK'. They got in their bed and Johnny crouched down to pat their heads.

"Goodnight Johnny" D-boy whispered, Johnny gave him a half smile then glanced at , who was sound asleep.

Johnny walked out of the small room to set down in the living room, he sighed and started to regret that he broke the TV. He decided to take a walk, maybe get a brainfreezie and some tacos.

**_OOC: D: this was baaaaad! Plzzzzzzzzzzz r&r to give some suggestions. Plus I didn't get a kick out of the doughboys being foam people so I made them very very small children. One last thing before I go..._**

**_Z?_**


End file.
